


Didn't See That Coming

by orphan_account



Category: Small Gods (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV First Person, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with my precognitive abilies, I still didn't see this coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't See That Coming

**Author's Note:**

> jumping head first in this fandom. From what I'm gathering the comics are kind of rare(?) so you'll have to forgive me. Based on the movie "trailer" found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITbTBgrPMuQ)
> 
> info on the series found [here](http://www.comicvine.com/small-gods/4050-23566/)
> 
> photo set: 

"He's a telepath!"  
  
The next thing I know is that bullets are flying and John's tackling me to the floor. I watch, backed against the wall as the man, the Telepath, takes down the SWAT team one by one. He counters all their moves, blue glow in his eyes never fading. I know that glow all too well.

I feel John shift next to me, sitting up as well, eyes on the Telepath. Blue eyes shift to then downed men then to us. My entire body starts to quake under his stare and my blood turns to ice. It's like he's taking me apart piece by piece then gluing me back together. Jumps from icy to fire in seconds and it's getting hard to breath.

What's happening to me?

_Owen..._

"Owen stay away from him!" John's on his feet - when did that happen? "stay down!"

"John!" It's weak but it's still a warning but John's always been stubborn. Been like that since I met him, and he's always ready to risk everything to protect me.

Except...I can never protect him.

The Telepath anticipates it, his discarded knife coming to him like a trained dog. Like a snake, he's quick to strike, scooping a defenseless John up, stabbing him just below the sternum. John's still in seconds and my heart drops. I just lost a friend and partner. The only man to accept who and what I am. My eyes go from John back to the Telepath and his eyes have never left me and the knot in my stomach gets tighter.

The knife hits the ground but the only thing I can hear is the blood pounding in my ears. He stalks his way over to me, stepping over each lifeless body, and the instinct to run kicks in. But I can't move. 

Fear makes the legs immobile.

Taking a deep breath, my hands slides over John's forgotten gun and I raise it, pointing it right at his skull. "Stop."

He doesn't, plucking the gun from me and lifting me to my feet all in one fell swoop. The gun clatters to the ground harmlessly and he's crowding me against the wall. Pinned down by a violent Telepath. Not a way I wanted to end my day. He lifts a bloodied hand, pressing a thumb against my jaw and pulse point. Can he feel it racing?

"If you're gonna kill me, you're gonna have to try harder." I swing. It's a dumb, out of my mind move, obviously but I'm backed into a corner. What would you want me to do?

The Telepath smirks, catching it with his free hand and pinning it above my head. He looks me over, studying me, taking me all in. Does he know? What's he going to do? He brushes his nose against my jugular, hot breath shooting tingles down my spine. Get yourself together, Young.

Still a perp.

"Just like me, it seems." Oh shit.

"I'm nothing like you."

"We'll see."

I growl. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you-" He shoves a knee between my legs and - when did I get hard - I gasp, writhing against him. 

"Shut up." We're closer now, breathing each other's air and it's getting hard to kill the monster erection in my pants. His eyes travel me again. Down. A hand follows. Under the jacket. Under the shirt. Skin on skin and I yelp.

"No..." It's barely above a whisper because my mind and body are at war right now.

"Shh.." It's soft, almost caring.

"What..." I'm cut of by the Path licking at my lips, parting them like the red sea. He does it again and again and again before he's shoving his tongue down my throat. My mind screams  _no, fight it you moron_  but my body screaming just as loud  _enjoy it, asshole._

But the kiss is still way more enjoyable than it should be.

Fight. No. Kiss. Yes. I should be pushing this man away. He just killed my partner yet somehow he's got this hold over me that I can't shake so I'm sliding my wrist out of his grip, sliding my hands around his neck and swallowing his tongue.

The Path growls, hands suddenly everywhere and it takes me everything not to moan. He slides his hands into my short hair, pulling my head back, exposing my neck He licks a stripe from the base to my chin and I shiver (that I tell myself that it's involuntary). He slides his coat over, sleeveless top underneath. I claw at his arms and he growls, slamming me back against the wall.

He works our pants down enough to expose ourselves to the cool, damp air. He grinds against me, hips lined with mine. I whine, arching my back. More friction. More.

"Fuck," he grunts, grinding his hips harder.

The fire in my belly gets higher and he's making me feel like a virgin. I lock eyes with him and they're glowing blue once more. He grabs my hips, mouth close to mind. It's a whisper, but it's as clear as day. "Just like me."

I shoot off like the fourth of July with a loud groan and he's close behind me. That's never happened before. I slide down the wall, boxers sticking to me like glue. The Path grunts, scooping up his jacket. He lifts my head gently, another stolen kiss on my lips. Turning on his heel, making his exit I'd protest his departure but I can't speak.

"Your friends are coming."

Once last glance.

"See you soon."

xxx

It's a vision. A vision that's hit me like a ton of bricks and I'm gasping in a breath I didn't know I was holding. Blink it away. The fight. The blood. The fuck. What the hell was that?

"Owen...can you hear me?" Dickbag Laskey. "Owen...gotta be fucking kidding me."

"Hey, it's called police work." John. "Go do some."

My eyes finally focus and John standing there. John. He's a sight for sore eyes and he'll never know. He shakes me a bit and he looks worried. My lips tingle and I wipe at them, looking between my hand and John.

"What the hell? What did you see?" A shake. "Owen, what did you see? Talk to me."

I can't talk to you John because if I open my mouth, I'll have to explain how I fuck your killer. How his kiss was a sweet as honey. I don't have to because gunfire erupts and John's drawing his gun, following in the SWAT team. 

All I can do is follow.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. i still suck at writing.


End file.
